faufandomcom-20200223-history
Tenkai Hayake
Appearance Short, stocky, tanned, and freckled. Tenkai's mass comes from a surprising amount of muscle rather than a lot of fat, though he isn't toned. He has long, soft auburn hair that is usually pulled up into a ponytail, or left in a loose braid or side ponytail when relaxing between missions. His nose is button-like and upturned like a pig's snout. What's most notable about him are the short, dark-colored horns and prominent canines that have been inherited from his biological father's mutation-type Quirk. These are mostly useless, ending up as a slight inconvenience most of the time. Biography Tenkai is a young teenager, having begun his first year at U.A. High just before being displaced by the integration of his universe into the mess that is their new cumulative galaxy. Having been born to irresponsible hero-fanatics, Tenkai was mostly left to his own devices by age six. He grew up as a bratty, troublesome, and withdrawn child, taking the standard "bad attention is still attention" mentality. This, unfortunately, lead to more volatile consequences than his parents just ignoring him. Tenkai developed an explosive temper and selective mutism as a result. He met a boy and his father in middle school. Kes Kenmaru was quick to insert himself into Tenkai's life, determined to make friends, and Kes' father Dante involved himself just as much. Tenkai considers Kes his closest friend and Dante like a weird uncle, even now that they've found themselves universes apart. When Tenkai was twelve, he ended up burning down his family's home in order to escape it. He lived and continued schooling in a shelter run by a sympathetic manager, and it was after this that he met Kes. It took roughly a year for him to catch the attention of a man named Jaehyun. Married to Nikolas "Niko" Hayake and the head of a questionable company named Lion's Maw, the man saw his younger self in Tenkai. Though Tenkai was resistant to anyone getting close, just like with Kes, he found himself becoming attached to the Hayake family anyways. They adopted him just as he turned fourteen. In a much better place both physically and mentally, Tenkai had found a new sense of self and a new desire to become the same kind of hero as those that helped him. He took and somehow passed U.A.'s entrance exam after middle school. After passing, he was sorted into the first-year class heroics class, H-4. Beyond U.A. The universe in which Tenkai comes from is different from the canon universe of Boku No Hero Academia. Not only taking many years after the canon storyline theoretically concludes--2XXX rather than 20XX--the structure and fate of U.A. in general also vary. After an attack had demolished the original school building, U.A. was relocated to the small island of Wakugaijima with students being moved into school dorms. School activities continued as normal, with the island protected by a group of Pro Heroes under the name Kōsen. It was just before the annual Sports Festival that Tenkai found himself on Terminus. Post-"Big Crunch" The exact way that Tenkai entered the Skybreakers was fitting for their name, as he crash-landed on to their kitchen table after falling through the sky in his own universe. Since then, he has accompanied the group to a mission on Idacra due to the group's belief that leaving their young members behind would put them in more danger than bringing them along. This was shown to be incorrect when their young members bore witness to tyranny, war crimes, and eldritch horrors. Tenkai himself, thankfully, was not subject to the lattermost. His second mission was much less stressful, taking place on a ship called the Derelict. Housed within it was a virtual world called Enon, structured much like a standard MMORPG. The oddest thing for Tenkai was the fact that he was changed to an 8ft. tall Oni Paladin while within the virtual reality, much taller than his physical self. After some mild scraps with the AIs within, the mission has changed to a diplomatic attempt to befriend them. The toll of these missions was starting to grow, prompting another Skybreaker, Belle Williams, to search for alternatives. A school had been created for minors displaced by the condensing of universes, and so in lieu of continuing to accompany Kerberos on missions, Belle and Tenkai applied for and enrolled in this school. Unfortunately, it's a very normal school, and therefore mind-numbingly mundane for kids like Belle and Tenkai. Personality Tenkai is an excitable, fidgety, extremely nervous-til-he-knows-you boy. When he does get to know you, you ought to be prepared to face the brunt of his optimism. Trying his hardest to be confident and to boost others’ confidence, Tenkai often tries to see the best in people, ‘no matter what’. When he was younger, he was untrusting, snippy, and abrasive; your typical problem child with a grudge against adults. However, at his core, Tenkai is just not a mean person, and after he met his fathers he vowed to change his thinking and demeanor. Judgemental or mean thoughts flit by now and then, but he’s trying his best to quell them for good. He’s a very casual yet mindful kid, always asking before hugging someone, yet more than fine with assuming someone’s his friend without it explicitly being stated. Though he may appear meek at first, when it comes down to it, Tenkai is more than capable of standing up for himself--not in any sort of eloquent manner, but enough to get his point across. Overall, he’s very emotional and very expressive to match. However, since joining the Skybreakers and being slowly integrated into the sort of things they face, he's begun to return to his old behaviors in a subconscious attempt to preserve himself. Though not nearly as rude or bratty, Tenkai is becoming cautious to an untrusting degree. His uncertainty about the new situation he's found himself in has dulled his peppy demeanor. Abilities Quirk Tenkai's Quirk is classified as an emitter-type and named "Ignite". When activated, the air around his skin is quickly heated to the point of combustion, making him basically a human torch. Overuse can lead to heat stroke and shattering his limits can nullify the flame-resistant quality his body has. As a part of Tenkai’s integumentary system, an additional generated substance not only gives his skin, hair, etc. hydrated and soft characteristics but also acts as the prevention to burns he needs to utilize his quirk safely. The substance is also a key factor in being able to ignite at all. Molecular friction tends to work with a negative load, but with the presence of this substance, it becomes possible for positive load friction to build and generate heat. While able to create flames merely through will, an action such as running his hand down his arm with a good amount of force will produce much larger and stronger flames more quickly. If he strikes a different material against his skin, he can cause the fire to burn different colors, i.e. green by running a 10 yen coin down his arm. By adulthood, he will have built up and strengthened his resistance to be able to handle fire burning at thousands of degrees, overr 1500° Celsius. He will also have fine-tuned his understanding, able to raise the temperature of the air around himself without sparking any actual flames. Strength Though not through any sort of extraordinary means, Tenkai's strength is exceptional, with a 20RM of 50kg (110lbs) for single-arm curls and a deadlifting 1RM of 200kg (441lbs). These terms mean that the numbers provided are his current absolute limit for arm and upper-body lifting. It's likely that with his legs, he'd be able to lift much more than that. Skills Combat Hand to Hand: '''Kes' father, Dontei, trained both Kes and Tenkai in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. Though he never stuck with any particular, officially recognized style, Tenkai still became quite a skilled fighter. His "style" could be described as defensive, based on reading his opponent and acting reactively rather than proactively. '''Defense: Thanks to his strength, training, and overall experiences, Tenkai has a higher-than-average pain tolerance. His ability to take hits is why a defensive, immovable fighting style fits him best. Hobby Music: 'Tenkai is both an excellent singer and a good string instrument player, having had a lot of time in his earlier youth to practice. He primarily plays an acoustic guitar or a cello. '''Cooking: '''Though untrained, Tenkai grew up cooking for himself, and became quite the chef as a result. A "could probably win ''Chopped Junior" kind of skill. Equipment Standard '''Hero Costume: Thankfully traveling with him to Terminus within a silver case, Tenkai's hero costume features fire-proof fabrics and padding for the hands and knees. The palms of the gloves and soles of the shoes are additionally conducive to his flame, allowing him to still ignite his hands or feet despite them being covered. Combustive Canisters: Little aluminum canisters filled with small amounts of gunpowder and silver fulminate. When Tenkai breaks these and ignites, he can use them to facilitate a Fireball. '''Oxygen Mask: '''Despite being fireproof, Tenkai's fire still eats away oxygen that he needs. He has a rebreather in order to mitigate this problem. General '''Hand Wrappings: '''Though without any particular equipment that he carries around, Tenkai will use any hand wrappings or hand-focused weapons (improvised or otherwise) if he needs to.__FORCETOC__ Category:Skybreakers